Of Flowers and Hinata
by Veena Suki
Summary: Buket bunga yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu apartemennya membuat Hinata terus berandai-andai siapakah pengirim buket misterius ini?


**Author's note: Halo minna-san! Salam kenal! Cerita ini cerita pertama saya di Fanfiction . net. Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic karya Shiorinsan. Tapi plotnya sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya, bukan jiplakan! Please baca dulu ya? *puppy-eyed***

**Disclaimer: Naruto sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Hinata and The Mysterious Flowers**

_by: Veena Suki_

Senyum merekah di bibir Hinata Hyuuga saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke kanan dan kiri di sepanjang lorong di depan pintu kamarnya untuk mencari orang yang meninggalkan benda ini di depan pintunya. Meskipun demikian, tahu ataupun tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh buket bunga itu disitu, Hinata tetap akan mengambilnya.

Hinata tak peduli bahwa saat itu sudah pukul delapan pagi dan kalau ia tak berangkat sekarang, ia akan ketinggalan bus menuju daerah perkotaan tempat sekolahnya berada. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa buket bunga itu ke ruang tamu apartemennya yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, mengambil sebuah vas tua dari lemari dapurnya, mengisinya dengan air dan menaruh bunga-bunga berwarna putih itu kedalamnya.

Setelah selesai, ia membawanya ke bawah jendela dan membiarkan bunga tersebut dibawah sinar matahari. Sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemennya, ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah bunga tersebut kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

Ia bersyukur bus jam delapan belum meninggalkannya, ia pun segera naik dan mengambil satu-satunya bangku yang kosong di deretan kiri. Ketika bus berjalan, pikiran Hinata melayang kembali pada buket bunga dibawah jendela kamarnya.

_Stargazer lily._

Tak diragukan lagi lily adalah bunga kesukaan Hinata. Tumbuh besar di daerah Hokkaido yang terpencil dan dikelilingi oleh bermil-mil padang bunga liar membuat Hinata dapat membedakan banyak jenis bunga. Ia pun juga dapat memahami simbol dan makna dari setiap bunga.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca jendela disampingnya. Tujuh belas tahun dan tak pernah menerima satu buket bunga pun, tak heran Hinata begitu gembira dengan kejutan yang menyenangkan ini. Tak ada kerabat, kenalan, teman, ataupun pacar yang mungkin mengiriminya lily-lily tersebut. Karena Hinata tak suka berpikiran negatif dan pada saat yang sama tidak suka mengagungkan dirinya sendiri, Hinata menganggap itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa seseorang ingin berkenalan dengannya, namun terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya.

Wajah Hinata memerah ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat arti dari Stargazer Lily.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak... Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya tiba-tiba berpikir seperti _itu _tentang dirinya?

Mungkin tukang bunga di toko tempat ia membeli buket itu memiliki pemahaman yang lain dari Stargazer Lily.

Ya ya pasti begitu.

Tapi tetap saja, saat Hinata menatap langit berawan di awal musim semi itu, ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berharap bahwa si pengirim bunga betul-betul tahu arti dari Stargazer Lily.

_Aku melihat surga di kedua bola matamu..._

* * *

><p>Saat membuka lokernya, Hinata lagi-lagi mendapat kejutan misterius. Kedua matanya melebar, dan mulutnya membentuk huruf o. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengwasinya. Diambilnya setangkai bunga Lily of The Valley yang tergeletak dengan manis diatas tumpukan bukunya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya pada kelopak bunga tersebut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar.<p>

Ia meletakkan bunganya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran hari itu. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bunga itu untuk sementara dalam lokernya, kemudian saat makan siang nanti ia akan membawakannya air.

Siapapun yang mengiriminya bunga-bunga ini pasti orang yang sangat baik hati.

Hinata pun penasaran bagaimana rupa orang yang mengiriminya bunga ini. Dari caranya menyampaikan pesan-pesannya apda Hinata, ia bisa menebak orang ini pasti pemalu, dan tidak usah dikatakan lagi... sangat romantis. Hinata tak peduli bagaimana rupa si pengirim bunga misterius ini. Pesan yang ingin disampaikannya lewat bunga-bunga ini menyentuh hati Hinata.

_Aku tulus._

* * *

><p>"Cosinus dua teta bisa dijabarkan menjadi satu kurang dua sinus kuadrat teta. Maka persamaan trigonometri ini bisa ditulis menjadi min dua sinus kuadrat teta tambah empat sin teta tambah satu. Dengan demikian..."<p>

Pikiran Hinata hanya setengah berada di dalam kelas Matematika dan mendengarkan Mr. Kabuto tentang persamaan trigonometri itu. Sebagiannya lagi berada di alam khayalannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah lima nomor lebih cepat dari gurunya itu. Karena itulah ia bisa melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela seperti ini.

Dalam pikirannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bunga-bunga yang tersimpan aman di rumah dan dalam lokernya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia akan mendapatkan kiriman bunga lagi?

Lamunan Hinata terpecah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyenggol sepatunya di bawah meja. Ia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah bolpoin berhenti tepat disamping sol sepatunya. Secara otomatis ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bolpoin tersebut, kemudian melihat kesamping untuk mencari milik siapa bolpoin ditangannya ini.

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata azure.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Hinata pun menyodorkan pulpennya sambil tersenyum. Meskipun si azure tidak membalas senyumannya, ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata tidak marah. Ia tahu siapa cowok itu dan bagaimana reputasinya.

"Baiklah ada yang masih mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan soal seperti ini?" Mr. Kabuto bertanya pada seluruh kelas. Pertanyaannya disambut keheningan, mungkin karena kelasnya sudah benar-benar mengerti, atau berpura-pura mengerti. Mr. Kabuto hanya tersenyum masam melihat kebisuan kelasnya. Matanya kemudian berhenti pada seorang murid berambut merah. "Gaara!"

Si rambut merah mendongak dari buku tulisnya. "Ya?"

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. Pandangannya kembali pada buku tulisnya. Mr. Kabuto menghampiri meja Gaara untuk melihat pekerjaannya. "Ya Tuhan... Kita sudah sampai nomor tiga belas dan kau masih mengerjakan nomor tujuh? Kau tidak menyalin papan?"

"Saya..."

"Kamu ini benar-benar memalukan. Sudah berapa kali kita membahas latihan seperti ini? Tidak punya usaha sama sekali. Kamu ga mau lulus ya? Hah?" Mr. Kabuto berseru dengan nada tinggi.

Gaara hanya terdiam ketika gurunya itu mulai mengocehinya sambil sesekali menyelipkan hinaan kejam yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari seluruh kelas... kecuali seorang gadis bermata lavender. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan simpatik.

Sejak kelas satu Gaara memang sudah terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Dimana ada Gaara, pasti ada masalah. Dia dan teman-temannya adalah pembuat onar. Namun ketika kelas sepuluh, beberapa dari mereka pindah sekolah. Ada yang dikirim orang tuanya ke pusat rehabilitasi, ada yang masuk sekolah khusus anak-anak berandal, ada pula yang dikirim ke luar negeri. Sampai kelas dua belas, hanya tinggal Gaara yang tersisa. Tanpa teman dan dengan reputasi yang buruk, Gaara biasanya selalu jadi sasaran pertama jika ada masalah.

Hinata tahu Gaara sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, dan ia juga tahu usaha-usaha Gaara untuk mengejar ketinggalannya di sekolah. Ia sering melihat Gaara meninggalkan kelas yang paling terakhir hanya karena ia belum mengerti tentang suatu bab. Hinata juga pernah melihat cowok itu berjalan menuju konter di swalayan pom bensin tempat ia kerja paruh waktu sambil membaca buku biologi.

Mengetahui semua itu membuat kuping Hinata sakit mendengar hinaan Mr. Kabuto untuk Gaara. Apa yang dia tahu tentang Gaara? Yang dia tahu hanyalah semua muridnya sudah _harus_ bisa dalam pelajarannya.

"Kenapa kamu tak bisa mencontoh Hinata sedikit? Lihat betapa rajinnya dia. Kamu sudah sampai nomor berapa Hinata?" Perhatian Mr. Kabuto tiba-tiba beralih ke si gadis bermata lavender yang sedari tadi menatap jijik ke arah guru matematikanya.

"N-Nomor delapan belas."

Dan ocehan Mr. Kabuto pada Gaara pun berlanjut.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Mungkin karena dipicu oleh omongan Mr. Kabuto yang tak berotak dan tawa teman-teman sekelasnya, dan kata-kata terakhir dari Mr. Kabuto –"Saya doakan kamu tidak lulus!" Hinata pun naik pitam dan berdiri dari kursinya. Seluruh kelas sontak terdiam dan pandangan mereka jatuh padanya.

Hinata adalah orang yang pendiam. Ia tidak bicara jika tidak diajak bicara dan yang paling penting ia tidak pernah marah. Melihatnya berdiri dengan kasar tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat seluruh kelas tercengang dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Mr. Kabuto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Eh..." Hinata yang bertindak sebelum berpikir kehilangan kata-kata, "Umm, p-pensil saya jatuh, saya mau mengambilnya..." Tidak, tak ada pensil yang jatuh. Hinata berbohong pada guru matematikanya karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Mr. Kabuto hanya mengangkat alisnya. Jika Hinata bukan murid terpandai dikelasnya, ia pasti sudah menganggap perbuatan gadis itu sengaja untuk memotong rentetan caciannya pada Gaara.

Setelah berpura-pura mencari pensil yang dari awal tak pernah jatuh, Hinata duduk kembali di kursinya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, ia menghentikan Mr. Kabuto yang hendak melanjutkan omelannya. "Eh... A-Anu Mr. Kabuto..."

"Ya Hinata?"

"Saya tidak terlalu mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran ini... D-Dan karena Gaara kelihatannya mengalami... kendala, saya tidak keberatan jika... mengajarinya."

Mr. Kabuto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"_Well,_ Sir?"

Dia melihat ke arah Gaara, kemudian kembali ke Hinata. "Mungkin itu ide yang tak terlalu buruk. Apa kau yakin Hinata? Apa Gaara tak akan mengganggu belajarmu?"

Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tidak sama sekali. Saya akan senang sekali bisa membantu. Lagipula... Kita semua ingin lulus sama-sama kan?" Ia mengedarkan senyumannya ke seluruh kelas. Orang-orang bergumam setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ajari dia Hinata. Dan kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, laporkan ke saya."

"Baik, Sir."

Mr. Kabuto pun kembali ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pembahasan soalnya. Setelah suasana kelas kembali normal lagi –gumaman sana-sini, cekikan, dan suara goresan-goresan alat tulis pada buku-, Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara. Lelaki itu mengamatinya dengan pandangan intens. Namun Hinata bisa mengatakan dari pandangannya bahwa lelaki itu sedang tersenyum geli kearahnya.

* * *

><p>Dari sudut matanya Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Si rambut merah tepat akan bersandar pada loker disebelahnya ketika Hinata berbalik dan menwarkannya senyum yang secerah matahari. "Hai."<p>

"Hai," jawab pria itu tanpa membalas senyuman Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan di matematika tadi. Aku yakin kau pasti belum mengenalku kalau kau bersedia mengajariku secara cuma-cuma."

Hinata hanya tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kau Gaara Sabaku kan? Siapa yang tak mengenalmu?" Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ya. Kukira juga mustahil kau tak mengenalku setelah semua sampah yang diteriakkan si mata empat itu padaku." Meskipun Hinata tahu ia tak seharusnya tertawa mendengar Gaara menghina guru mereka, dia tetap tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cekikikan.

Gaara memberi Hinata pandangan ganjil. "Jadi... Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka bercanda tentang hal seperti itu Sabaku-san?" tanya Hinata kembali.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kurasa ya."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Kau tak terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bergaul dengan orang sepertiku."

Hinata tertegun mendengar jawaban Gaara. Selama sedetik tadi pria itu terlihat _minder _di matanya. Tapi Gaara dan minder tak berasal dari satu kalimat. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Dan orang seperti apakah dirimu?"

"Kebalikan orang-orang seperti dirimu."

Hinata meraih tangan Gaara, "Selama belum ada peraturan yang menyatakan orang-orang seperti diriku –seperti yang kau bilang- dilarang bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti dirimu, aku akan tetap mengajarimu matematika."

Pandangan Gaara jatuh pada kedua tangan kecil yang mengenggam tangannya. Hinata mengikuti pandangan pria itu dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya seakan-akan tangan Gaara tiba-tiba mendidih. "M-M-Maaf."

"Tak apa. Jadi kau serius." Gaara menyimpulkan.

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hinata sudah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan meninggalkan Gaara. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat memakan bekalnya. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan cowok itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Gaara memecah keheningan tersebut dengan berkata, "Kau... bawa bekal sendiri?"

"Oh ini?" Hinata menunjukkan kotak makan siangnya. "Iya. Aku biasa makan diluar. Kau tahu, makanan di kantin terlalu mahal untuk penghasilanku."

"Dan mereka hanya menyediakan makanan yang itu-itu saja."

"Betul sekali." Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju sebelum keadaan hening kembali.

"Kau mau..."

"Boleh aku..."

Mereka berdua memulai bersamaan. Gaara mengangkat alisnya, sementara wajah Hinata memerah kemudian ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau duluan."

"Tidak tidak. Kau duluan."

"Tapi..."

"_Ladies first_."

"Oh baiklah. Kaumaumakanbersamaku?" tanya Hinata cepat. Belum pernah ia mengajak orang lain untuk makan bersamanya. Bukannya ia sombong atau hanya ingin makan sendiri. Tapi makan diluar biasanya bukan pilihan anak-anak SMA saat ini. Jaman sekarang orang-orang lebih memilih duduk bersama grupnya di kantin.

"Maaf?"

Hinata menghela napas. Sambil menunduk ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Kau mau makan bersamaku?"

Gaara membisu selama sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kau tak keberatan?"

"Bisakah kau tak menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hanya saja rasanya aneh seseorang mengajakku makan diluar."

"_Well, _mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa. Ayo!"

Dan kedua remaja itu pun berjalan beriringan keluar gedung SMA Konoha Field menuju udara luar musim semi yang hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Phwah! Itulah chapter kesatu. Gimana menurut minna sekalian? Kuharap kalian ga muak dengan drama yang saya tampilkan disini. hehehe. Jika kalian tak keberatan, tulis kesan-kesan kalian di review ya? Please? *puppy-eyed* Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini :) <strong>


End file.
